


Take My Soul

by AeraMyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, includes death but not really, just bc the fic is all about death so im not interested in momEnts :), yall have to suffer with those ugly 2 moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeraMyeon/pseuds/AeraMyeon
Summary: Kim Jongdae, a grim reaper helper, gets a list of souls that must be taken before September 15th. He end up meeting someone he never expected to meet again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lil' Something Fest 2020





	1. 306

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry bc its SO short and predictable,, i dont have much time these days.. hope u like it tho~ <3

**Chapter I**

At the very end of August 30th Sunday night, a dark shadow whispered to an evil lost soul. 

“Your time is finally up, Yeoreum. Now follow the light and meet the gods, confess your sins, then go to hell, sinner.” The grim reaper helper, Kim Jongdae, said with a demanding tone. Sending that lost soul to the light so they can face their fate. 

_Few minutes later._

“Seriously, how dramatic? Why can't you just send them up here without telling them what's their fate going to be? You keep ruining our favourite part and I don't appreciate it.” One of the gods yelled at Jongdae. “Is just saying ‘follow the light’ too hard for you?” Another god added.

“I'm sorry. I just love it when they look so helpless and pathetic.” His low voice was barely hearable, not for the enraged gods.

“So do we! From now on you’ll be just sending them to the light, well, to us. And if you tell another soul what their fate is going to be, you will go straight to hell, beloved.” Their calm yet intimidating tone made Jongdae's cold heart tremble in fear. “Now come and take a look at those names, they all must die before September 15th. Go and waste no time, we don't want to see your face anyways.” Jongdae sighed and left their paradise-like office.

_Asan medical center, Seoul, South Korea._

“Of course they’re going to make me work here! I wonder why they even gave me this job when I asked for it if they hated me that much.” Jongdae always hated hospitals. He knows what all those poor innocent souls are going through, he has been there before, before getting his new “job”. 

Soul 101: Choi Minjun. (gone.)

“Finally! I'm almost done with those souls. Will this nightmare ever find an end-” While Jongdae was complaining, a sweet cold familiar voice caught his attention for a second, just for a second, then it vanished.

“That was.. odd. One soul left and after it I’ll get a 14 days break!” Jongdae decided to brush it off. 

  
  


Soul 144 : Byun Baekhyun. September 14th, 21:00. Room 306.

“Byun WHAT.” That name was the last name he expected to ever read. He read it again, and again, squinting his eyes. “How did he end up here?” Jongdae hurried to room 306.

The room was right in front of him, ready to be unlocked, yet it felt too impossible for him, he felt more scared than ever.

_What if he remembers what I look like? I might actually fuck his brain up._

Jongdae sighed, feeling too overwhelmed by those emotions that left him for years. The only reason why he took this job is to meet him, again. He gathered all his courage and decided to just open the door, meet who he has been waiting for years. 

“Hi? Do I know you? I'm sorry, I can't recognize some people.” Baekhyun welcomed him with his regular phrase. Jongdae felt a bit relieved, and a bit disappointed. But he was ok with all those mixed feelings, he missed it so much. 

Jongdae didn't even realize his face was already soaked in tears, too many feelings he lost for years. Too many memories were coming back, on repeat, til Baekhyun interrupted his thoughts. Yet he was still speechless, unable to spell a word.

“Are you okay?” His sweet concerned voice made Jongdae even more speechless. 

“Im fine, it's just some dust-” Baekhyun interrupted him, again. Giving him a long warm hug to calm down a bit. 

“I'm really sorry for not recognizing you. But you can try to make me, though, It's not that hard! I do it with my mom all the time.” Baekhyun tried to cheer the crumbled “stranger” up.

“I'll try. Even if it doesn't work, I can do it all over again for you.”


	2. Byun Baekhyun

**Chapter II**

_LEAKED_ _  
  
_

Doctor: Kim Minseok. Room: 306.

Patient: Byun Baekhyun. File: 80236.

Patient number: 306-3. Date: 060920.

  
  


306-3: “Yesterday, some stranger got in my room, he looked and sounded so familiar! I usually kick people out when I realize theyre just here for, you know, my money. But instead, it felt warm? Like, I really want to remember him, I really do!” Baekhyun described his strange encounter yesterday with his psychologist, Mr.Kim. 

KM: “Can you describe to me exactly how you felt?”

306-3: “It felt sad, but also loved, and a bit happy, too. It was a strange roller coaster for my heart.”

KM: “What did he look like?”

306-3: “Honestly, during that time all I could think about is how did I know someone that cute.” A little smile drew on his blushing face, just thinking about it.

KM: “Did he tell you his name at least?”

306-3: “No, he was crying most of the time. I didn't want to bother him.”

KM: ”Does he remind you of Kim Jongdae? It's ok to not answer if it made you uncomfortable.”

306-3: “Who's Kim Jongdae? And why would I be uncomfortable?”

KM: “Oh, so you finally forgot. It's better for you to not know.”

306-3: “But it might be him! You must tell me now!”

KM: “It can't be him, for sure. He passed away a few years ago.”

306-3: “Oh. But what does it have to do with that guy?”

KM: “He might just remind you of him.”

KM: “Did he tell you anything else?”

306-3: “He told me even if I don't remember, he can do it all over again for me!”

KM: “Wait, what? That's not possible, it can't be him!”

KM: “Today's session will end early, Baekhyun. I must go check on some stuff now.”

  
  


Session ended on: 13:27 020920.


	3. Take My Soul

**Chapter III**

_Åsan mėdical høspital, Seøul, Søuth Korėa._

“It's so nice up here! Glad no one comes up here often! How could you even be scared of heights when they’re that beautiful!” Jongdae exclaimed in delight. Baekhyun just stared at who looked like his partner. “Come here! Take a look at those tiny people.”

“Can’t believe you’re an adult.” Baekhyun teased him.

“I can sit here all day and I wouldn’t be bothered at all.”

“Even if I leave? Would you still have fun?” Baekhyun said, pouting.

“Yes!”Jongdae teased him back, 

“I'm just kidding, you know!” Jongdae tried to make Baekhyun's laugh, or at least stop pouting like a toddler. Jongdae knew exactly how to stop him from pouting. Baekhyun’s pout vanished the moment Jongdae kept getting closer to him, even closer, until his lips finally landed on Baekhyuns.

The loud door slam interrupted their moment, startling them both to death. They shouldn’t be up here, they will be scolded for sure. Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun’s arm, trying to find the nearest hideout before they get caught. 

Jongdae found a place, he pulled Baekhyun to sit beside him. But he forgot Baekhyun’s fear from height. It was too late. Baekhyun was already losing balance.

Suddenly all Baekhyun's surroundings turned into slow motion, his traumatizing memory found it’s way back to Baekhyun, again. Jongdae saved him, but he couldn't make it. 

Baekhyun woke up sweating, unable to breath. He couldn’t believe it. He was back? How is that even possible? But that didn’t matter. He just wanted to see him, one last time.

September 14th, 20:07.

Baekhyun was waiting on the rooftop for him. It was all he could think about. Sure it was a place where he was traumatized, but he also had his best memories there. So now, he just waits there. 

The door slowly opens, he turns his head facing the door, scared of being caught, scared of his trauma coming back. But this time he just stood still, recalling the painful memory living in his head.

“I’m sorry I just wanted to-” Baekhyun started apologizing as usual but the person he saw made him speechless. This time he knew who it was, not minding that it’s probably a ghost, he just ran to hug him. Baekhyun really missed his warmth.

“So now you remember me?”

“Shut up. Please.” Baekhyun said while hugging him even tighter, afraid to let him go. 

“Listen, you must know why I’m here.” Jongdae pulled away from the hug, softly. “I’m.. here to take your soul. But don’t worry, I’ll go with you!”

“WHAT? I mean, what the fuck?” Baekhyun was more confused than ever, how is that even possible?

“Oh, I have to explain. So because I died saving you, the gods gave me a wish for anything except coming back to life. To make it short, the only way to see you again was by taking souls, or to be more clear, your soul. And now is the time so, my time is up too.” Jongdae explained it all while looking down, ashamed of his previous actions. “But I only did it because I missed you so fucking much!” 

“I missed you, too. But you really didn't have to, bastard.” Baekhyun couldn’t help it, yes he was so shocked by what his partner had done. But he couldn’t stop getting closer to Jongdae, pulling him into a hug then quickly back away from it just to taste him again, for one last time. As usual, their kisses never last for long, it was twenty-one o’clock. Their time was finally up. 

  
  


_The End <3_


End file.
